


We're Not Gonna Take It

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm going on The List for this, Masochism, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: In which the Decepticon Justice Division prank some of the high ranking Decepticons and those Decepticons get their own back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	We're Not Gonna Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to have a fic where the D.J.D. plays a REALLY cruel prank on someone by making them think they were next on the list! Of course, it wouldn’t be one of mine if the poor bots didn’t get their own back; now would it? And I LOVE humiliating the D.J.D. Guess that means I’m getting put on the list for this fic too! Speech written in bold is meant to be Primal Vernacular and should be read from right to left, and the last letter of each word is actually the first and so on. Fic title is from the song by Twisted Sister. Cybertronian time units: cycle = 1.25 hours, solar cycle = 1 day, klik = 1 minute, cyber-week = 1 week.

Starscream tried to online his optics. He was slightly worried by the fact he couldn’t. Only slightly because, you know, Megatron had shattered his optics with a few punches before. He ran a diagnostic, which informed him his optics were working fine; he just couldn’t switch them on. He then realised his wrists and ankles were bound to the chair he was sat in. He fidgeted and found the restraints were sturdy; perhaps even strong enough to hold a bot like Ultra Magnus or…

“Release me this instant Auto-brat!” Overlord. Who was apparently just as captured as Starscream was.

“I _love_ how he assumes an Autobot caught him.” A very sarcastic and familiar voice to Starscream answered. Starscream couldn’t quite place where he knew the voice from though.

“ **?nocitpeceD a saw ti kniht eh dluow yhw lleW** ” That was Primal Vernacular, and Starscream could think of only one bot he knew of that spoke that language fluently. _Vos._ Which meant… he tried very hard not to scream. He was in the clutches of the D.J.D. He was sure… Megatron had ordered Tarn to take his name off the… He couldn’t have been put back on the list, could he? Overlord was taken off the list as well; or so Starscream had thought.

“They might prefer it if they can see what’s coming to them.” Starscream heard a bubbling noise and guessed it had to be Helex that spoke.

“Very well. Lights!” Tarn was pointing upward dramatically when Starscream’s optics came online. _Of course he’s dramatic… they’re probably all drama queens…_ Starscream thought; trying desperately to keep his thoughts off why he might be tied up before the D.J.D.

“Our special guests awaken!” _Primus, could he ham it up any more?_ Starscream thought, trying to shake his head. He found he couldn’t and his neck was restrained too. Tesarus grinned at him.

“Now then, why do you suppose you’re here?” Tarn put a finger to where his mouth would be under the mask; looking like he was pondering some great mystery. The other four sniggered.

“Whatever you think I did, you’re wrong!” _That would be Black Shadow; sure he got into trouble with Megatron as well…_ Starscream thought; before hearing another voice.

“It’s Turmoil you’re after, not me! He’s the traitor!” _Deadlock. Trying to wheedle his way out of this, as usual._

“I’m loyal! I don’t know how you could possibly think otherwise!” _Deathsaurus. Now that is a surprise…_ Starscream knew he was telling the truth, unusual for a Decepticon.

“Is this about that squabble? Because Sixshot started it.” _Passing the buck again, are we Overlord? Shame you couldn’t do it in a believable way, like me._ Starscream realised he had yet to answer; and said the only thing he could think of.

“Megatron took me off the list.”

“Did he now? I have no record of that! Are you sure?” Kaon was teasing him and Starscream growled. _That would be the owner of the sarcastic voice. Cheeky bugger!_

“I was there when he ordered it! How dare you suggest I’m lying?!” Starscream screeched; making both Helex and Tesarus wince.

“I thought you prided yourself on your ability to lie; Starscream?” Overlord smirked; Starscream could tell.

“ **!eugnot revlis ruoy htiw eno siht fo tuo yaw ruoy klat t’nac uoY** ” Vos sounded rather smug as well and Starscream hated him for it.

“It is rather unfortunate you were misinformed then, Starscream.” Tarn was probably smirking under that infernal mask of his.

“Because the five names at the top of our list are yours’!” Tesarus was hamming it up again. Starscream couldn’t quite work out if that was just how the mech spoke, or if he was doing it on purpose.

“And you know what that means?” Helex grinned; folding both sets of arms.

“No actually.” Overlord sounded bored; like being strapped to a chair was normal for him. _Perhaps it is; who knows what happens to that loser when I’m not there._ Starscream thought.

“It means you lot had better make peace with your gods…” Helex continued; as though he was intending to answer his own question in the first place.

“Because you’re going to be meeting them very shortly.” Tarn said as though it was inevitable, they were going to… Starscream was trying very hard not to live up to his unflattering nickname. He was too young to die! He wasn’t to know Deadlock was thinking much the same.

“Like to see you try, runt.” Overlord still sounded bored. Starscream was trying to work out how he was so calm.

“ **?esaelp ytterP ?ecaf ym mih evig I naC** ” Vos asked; sounding very hopeful.

“Perhaps later. If we discover it scares him.” Tarn stage-whispered; loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

“Scares me? You really are a clueless runt!” Overlord smirked; Starscream could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Oh, we’ll find out exactly what scares you.” Helex remarked.

“Tarn’s voice can make anyone tell us what frightens them.” Kaon grinned; Starscream decided _that_ was something that frightened him.

“He just needs to ask in the right tone.” Tesarus pointed out. Starscream was certain he heard a nervous shudder. Or four. Wait, he shuddered too. Overlord didn’t; but that didn’t surprise Starscream. He was convinced Overlord wasn’t afraid of anything.

“Or perhaps I can make you spill all of your deepest darkest secrets…” Tarn said rather offhandedly; as though he wasn’t that interested in the idea. _No! Don’t you dare!_ Starscream thought worriedly; there were some things that _no-one_ should find out in his head.

“Oh, please do!” Helex sounded like he was high on circuit boosters; so excited for that.

“ **!stug rieht llips meht ekaM** ” Vos chittered.

“You gonna spill your guts, boys?” Kaon asked, speaking with an innocence Starscream was sure he never had.

“Or do we have to spill ‘em for ya?” Tesarus whirled his blades after he spoke. That made all of them jump. Wicked grins crossed three faceplates and Starscream was sure that Tarn and Vos probably wore the same expression behind their masks.

“You know Tesarus; that sounds a much better idea.” All five of them jumped again when they heard Tarn’s twin fusion cannons charging up. He made his way over to Deathsaurus first. Starscream heard a yelp; possibly caused by Deathsaurus trying not to speak. He was sure he heard one of the other four members of the D.J.D. snigger. Deadlock squealed next; possibly at having a warm double fusion cannon pointed at his stomach. Black Shadow whimpered; also not speaking any secrets. Starscream could have sworn he felt a tingle in his spark. Tarn was leaning to speak into Overlord’s audio now; he could see it in his peripheral. Overlord shuddered and Starscream saw Tarn moving towards him. He shivered; Tarn reminded him too much of an angry Megatron. Something he was never going to tell Tarn. Starscream felt the heat of the two ends of the cannon barrels pressed to his stomach.

“Care to go first?” Starscream felt his spark lurch at what Tarn said and bit his lip to hold back a scream. It felt like purest fear was pulsing through his lines, the kind he only felt when he thought he might die.

“Not feeling so sure of ourselves now, are we Starscream?” Starscream bristled, not daring to voice his annoyance. _That’s Air Commander Starscream you ingrate!_ He thought; silently hoping that Tarn could hear this thought. Tarn made his way back to the others. Starscream noted all of them looked very pleased with themselves.

“Frightened yet, traitors?” Kaon asked, his arms folded.

“No. You lot aren’t… frightening.” Overlord had stumbled over his words; probably because he had exactly the same dose of fear as Starscream had shooting through his lines right now.

“You soon will be.” Tesarus grinned; something Starscream thought was just as scary as Kaon doing it.

“Of course, you can start squealing.” Helex looked like he wanted to make them do it with his fists. Starscream wasn’t going to squeal; not if he could help it. He’d had enough of mechs and femmes calling him ‘Screamer’. They would have screamed too if Ultra Magnus had materialised out of nowhere behind them!

“ **!sterces ruoy su lleT** ” Vos chittered; rubbing his hands together. Tarn cleared his throat dramatically; though Starscream suspected he didn’t need to do that.

“Scream for me.” Tarn’s voice made Starscream’s spark pound in pure terror. He knew he screamed; but was sure the other four did as well. It was hard to tell over his own screams. He was sure that he saw a flash while he was screaming. _One or more of them taking a picture, I suppose. Rude!_ Starscream thought grumpily.

“Ready?” Tesarus asked them. Starscream was sure that the others were stifling giggles. None of them asked ‘for what’; what they assumed Tesarus was waiting for them to ask.

“Which one of you would like to… I can’t! This is too much!” Tarn cracked up laughing and that set the other four off as well.

“You should see the looks on your faces!” Helex managed to say. Starscream was trying very hard not to growl at the five of them. How _dare_ they laugh at him!

“You… you actually thought Megatron had put all of you on the list!” Kaon snorted; this was too funny.

“ **!?sroirraw tseb sih fo evif llik ot hguone diputs s’eh kniht yltsenoh uoy oD** ” Vos asked, sniggering. Starscream had hoped so; but that didn’t mean he thought so.

“What did you lot do?” Deathsaurus asked; but all of them were thinking it.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.” Tesarus remarked.

“You can be out of here in a breem.” Tarn pushed a switch on a remote that had appeared from somewhere.

“But based on the bloody murder I can feel seething in your energy fields…” Kaon started to say, Helex picking up where he left off.

“We want to be nowhere near here when that happens.”

“ **!nuf evaH .sgnilrad eyB** ” Vos teased; heading towards the door. The others followed; and Starscream was sure he heard Tesarus remark ‘Can’t believe we got all of them with that!’ He desperately wanted to follow them; if just to strangle Tarn for doing that trick with his voice, but couldn’t while the restraints were still locked. A breem later, all of five of them heard a click and they all jolted to their feet.

“I get the sneaking suspicion that fragger has blackmail images.” Black Shadow remarked; folding his arms crossly.

“ _Those_ fraggers. I saw more than one set of optics flash.” Deathsaurus informed them.

“Well, I don’t know about you lot; but I’m going to see if I can find where those fraggers decided to bugger off to after they left here.” Starscream decided Overlord’s suggestion was a good one and headed off to find a surveillance console. Of course, they’d been along and edited themselves out of the footage as they went, so none of the group they’d… Starscream wouldn’t say pranked; even though he definitely had been, could find out where they’d gone. He waited until he got back to his quarters before screaming bloody murder at the ceiling.

XxX

It had been long enough since the incident that Starscream had thought that the Justice Division’s cruel prank had been a one off thing. He wondered why people were whispering in corridors as he went past. He saw a few pointed fingers as well. He dreaded to think what it might mean. He heard some of the whispers and tried very hard not to shiver. They had photographic evidence of him screaming his head off. He made his way to the common room and was greeted by people pointing at him and trying very hard not to laugh at their short tempered Air Commander.

“Look who it is.” Ramjet remarked; folding his arms and grinning like a Sharkticon.

“Yeah, the Screamer!” One of the Stunticons chortled; setting the others off as well.

“Was the big bad camera so scary?” Onslaught asked, gesturing to Reflector. The triplets grinned, before flipping to alt mode; a little tripod shooting out of the bottom to stand them up. Starscream blinked his optics as a bright flash came from the Reflector triplets.

“Whatsa matter? Thought you screamed at cameras.” Reflector asked.

“I’m not frightened of runts like you!” Starscream growled.

“Well, someone’s tetchy!” One of the Constructicons folded his arms snootily. Starscream usually didn’t bother learning the names of gesalt members; but he was sure that one was called Hook.

“What made you scream then glitch-mouse?” One of those Terrorcons asked; the purple and grey one with two heads that Starscream thought was their leader.

“His scream was probably on the frequency produced by glitch-mice.” Skywarp’s comment had caused quite a few laughs at Starscream’s expense. Starscream wasn’t going to answer the Terrorcon’s question, so he glanced around. And saw the picture that everyone was getting at. And yes, the D.J.D. had put it there; he could see the clamp holding his head in place. Why they’d decided to make the picture as large as his torso he’d never work out. He’d have been laughing with everyone else at the one of Overlord; because that mech never showed fear. If he wasn’t currently this morning’s entertainment. That everyone else was laughing at. Oh, he was going to make the D.J.D. pay, one way or another. He heard a com ping and jumped; making everyone laugh again. Starscream headed outside; deciding he’d had enough of these idiots. He then answered his com ping and found it was from Overlord. As if thinking of the mech had made him contact him. It had a meeting room designation; so Starscream made his way to it. It didn’t surprise him that everyone else whose incriminating picture was in the common room was also in the meeting room. He tended to recharge later than everyone else.

“Good night-cycle Starscream.” Black Shadow teased; since it was near the middle of the solar cycle. Starscream answered it as though it was a question; not rising to the bait.

“Yes actually. Then I went to the common room and found the pictures.” They grimaced at that; so clearly they’d seen them as well.

“They have to pay for that; I mean… that’s overkill! I like pranks as much as the next mech, but…” Deadlock told them, rambling a little.

“Glit informs me they’re all down for routine check-up in three solar-cycles.” Deathsaurus informed the rest of them; with an evil smirk.

“Are they now? I don’t suppose we could do something to them when they’re under sedative…” Overlord looked hopeful.

“Like?” Deathsaurus knew what he’d like.

“Remove Tarn’s mask for one thing. Maybe switch it for a purple Autobot one; he wouldn’t notice!” Black Shadow grinned at that; it sounded rather mean.

“Why not remove all their armour? Make them into spectacles instead of us?” Starscream suggested.

“Which of them do you fancy, to suggest something like that?” Deadlock teased. Starscream growled; but didn’t answer.

“Glit could make it so they wouldn’t even realise they’re giving everyone a show. There’s a line of code which is implanted into mechs with bad body wounds; while their body repairs the wound. It makes the mech think that nothing is wrong with his body; it looks exactly as he remembers.” Deathsaurus’ explanation made wicked grins cross the faces of the other four.

“How much armour do we remove?” Deadlock asked.

“ _All_ of it. Why wouldn’t you want them to flash everyone?” Black Shadow grinned; they were _so_ getting payback, with interest!

“Sparks too; you can get see through armour for covering the spark.” Starscream smirked.

“I’m due in as well; so I’ll com you all when they’re out.” Overlord also suggested something else they could do; which was agreed on. All of them headed off to get on with their duties; ignoring the laughs of their fellow Decepticons. The joke would soon be on the pranksters!

XxX

Tarn was a little worried heading towards the med-bay. He and his team would be under sedative while having their check-ups. It was the perfect time for someone to mess with them.

“You’re fidgeting Tarn. Sit still, it plays havoc with my echolocation.” Kaon scolded; only half seriously. Tarn stopped fidgeting.

“Come on in.” Glit’s voice came from inside the door. All five of them headed inside; a little nervously. They became more nervous when they saw Overlord lying on one of the repair berths.

“What are you so nervous about? He’s due in too; check the schedule if you don’t believe me!” Glit grumbled; getting the sedatives ready. All of them did; and sure enough, Overlord _was_ due in. And he appeared to be under sedative himself; optics dark and body still.

“Get up there; he just needs to be taken to his room by an M.D.R.B.” Glit saw the five of them climb on a repair berth and made his way around each of them. He administered the sedative, watching their bodies go lax. He ruminated that when they were under sedative was the only time they looked gentle. Glit knew it applied to Overlord when under sedative as well. For a ‘normal’ check-up Overlord would have already been sent back to his room on an M.D.R.B. to recharge off the rest of the sedative. It lasted about 4 cycles; long enough to get any painful repairs out of the way. However; Glit fished out the injection to bring Overlord out of temp-stasis. A couple of kliks later and Overlord was awake.

“Thank you for organising this.” Overlord was being unusually polite; but want of revenge had made him so. Glit waved him off.

“Let me give these guys their check-ups before you start messing with them. Do I want to know what they did to you?” Glit had decided probably not, but Overlord answered anyway.

“Oh, is this about those pictures that were in the common room?” Overlord grumbled; even Glit had seen them!

“You’re sure you want their sparks bared?” Overlord smirked.

“Starscream has some see through armour for them. So that their sparks don’t escape while they’re walking around.” Overlord wanted to humiliate the Justice Division, offlining them defeated that purpose. _You know they’ll still be inside the spark chamber, don’t you?_ Glit pondered; maybe Overlord really was that clueless. Chests he tended to open probably did have sparks ready to fall out of them.

“All being well; they should be ready for whatever horrors you lot are planning in about a cycle. Go find your compatriots and come back then.” Overlord did as Glit said and went out of the medbay, coming back in a cycle. When they walked in the medbay was bathed in a soft blue light, with just a hint of…

“Is he a point one percenter?” Deadlock asked incredulously.

“Why are you surprised? Both of us are.” Black Shadow gestured to himself and Overlord. Deadlock then thought it made sense; he was certainly big enough. Starscream handed over the spark covers and Glit attached them. They dimmed the light enough that it wasn’t easily perceptible; but you could still clearly see their sparks.

“Are you going to be alright carrying them through the corridors?”

“Soundwave is going to conveniently lose the footage.” Starscream informed Glit. He had a rather helpful bit of leverage on Soundwave; an innocent photo that suggested Soundwave was attracted to Rumble or Frenzy. Starscream scooped Kaon up off the table; leaving the others to torment their chosen mech. Glit shook his head; glad he wasn’t going to be implicated in this. Deathsaurus swore it and he trusted Deathsaurus’ word.

XxX

Tarn jolted out of stasis. He’d been in it far too long and the real list needed organising. Which reminded him of that prank. The looks on their faces! Before he’d headed to the medbay he _still_ heard whispers about the pictures. He brought his hand up to his face; found a mask obscuring it and headed off to the common room for energon. Being in stasis for that long always made him need refuelling. He heard a squeal as he walked into the corridor. It surely had to be a squeal of terror; for it couldn’t be… He heard a wolf-whistle and knew otherwise. It was attraction or lust. He shrugged it off; if Decepticons wanted to be attracted to him they could be. They stood no chance; his body was for Megatron alone! Just as he thought that, he felt a hand squeeze his rear. The owner of the hand ran away laughing.

“Wonder if he’s…?”

“Yeah he is; you can see the tip between his legs.” A couple of low ranking soldiers whispered. Tarn didn’t hear the second one.

“So hot… Wanna tap it.” The first one sounded eager and was getting closer.

“He’s asking for it; go do it!” The second told the first; Tarn hearing him this time. He felt a slap to his rear this time and turned to find out who it was.

“Do you do that to all your superiors, grunt?” Tarn asked. He heard a squeak of ‘Oh my Primus!’ from the first one.

“Blip actually sir. And just ones who are as hot as you.” The grunt, Blip, answered.

“Flattery will get you nowhere; except with Starscream. And I am not Starscream; do I make myself clear?”

“Transparently sir.” Blip said; making his friend laugh. Tarn made his way along the corridor; enduring more gropes and slaps and rude commentary on his body. _Has Shockwave been experimenting with a virus while I was out? Or did Glit knock something inside me to make me leak… pheromones. My body feels normal so I can rule out plating being missing…_ Tarn wondered; enduring another grope with a rude comment. He was sure that was Octane. He shook his head; making his way to the common room. He felt a slight trepidation; what if he got pounced? Tarn walked in to the room and conversation ceased. He was used to that. What he wasn’t used to was the wolf-whistles, jeers and cheers that followed. A mostly black slender mech made his way over.

“Can… I hug you?” She, Tarn realised he was actually a she, asked. Tarn was going to inform her it was against regulations; but she slid her arms around him anyway. Tarn felt her hands teasing his chest and shivered. She drew back and Tarn wondered how he mistook her for a ‘him’. The flames on her chest seemed to accentuate her curves. She scampered over to where she’d come from; beside a purple mech with a similar alt mode to hers.

“If the others are all like this… dare you to shout that you’re hot for justice!” Her friend whispered to her. She grinned; replying with ‘sure’.

:: Tarn, have you been getting… everyone touching you? :: Kaon asked. Tarn heard a squawk down the com-line; probably implying Kaon had just been touched or smacked again.

:: Yes; they seemed… obsessed with my rear. :: Tarn yelped; someone had just smacked his rear, again.

“Move your sexy aft Tarn. You’re kinda blocking the door.” Sixshot commented; giving the D.J.D. leader a nudge out of the way. Sixshot was rather pleased to have been told about what was going to happen.

:: Yeah, mine too. :: Kaon informed him, before asking where he was.

:: Common room. I’ve found a rather good spot in the corner. Everyone is still staring though. :: Kaon said something about the others meeting him there before closing the com. Tarn felt rather self-conscious. He knew they had no reason to stare; yet all of them were. And the filth spewing from their mouths… he really hoped they were talking about someone else.

“Wouldn’t mind riding that.”

“Or spiking that; he’s got a sweet aft.”

“I’d wanna suck or lick that; as long as he returns the favour.” Tarn knew when one of his team arrived as the room went silent again. He glanced at the door and saw which of them it was. Kaon. Again; he was met by cheers, jeers and Oh-my-Primuses. Tarn couldn’t work out why. There was nothing different about his smaller team mate. In Tarn’s opinion; he was rather cute, but his opinion didn’t match most mechs’. Kaon seemed to have noticed him and made his way over to the corner. He yelped at different mechs, and that skinny black femme, squeezing or slapping his aft as he made his way over.

“Har-har, pick on the blind mech. I can still sense your fields you know!” Kaon shouted; prompting catcalls.

“Did you get this as well?” Kaon asked Tarn; ignoring the other mechs in the room.

“Yes.” Tarn answered; hearing silence fall again. Conversations resumed; and Tarn glanced to see who’d appeared. Overlord, Black Shadow, Deathsaurus, Deadlock and Starscream. Who’d all sat down together. Tarn was a little concerned; but decided it could wait. He heard a squeal and turned to the door once more. Vos, Helex and Tesarus. Who all looked normal; but got a loud cheer just like he did. Glit must have messed with something and made them all… Tarn was going with the pheromone idea. No way would mechs be touching them this way otherwise. No one on the base thought _all_ of the D.J.D. were that attractive, and if they did they wouldn’t dare touch them like everyone had been doing this solar cycle.

“Tarn, Kaon. I know you’re in here too. Come here where I can see you!” Overlord shouted. Tarn _really_ didn’t want to. Kaon didn’t either. Both of them felt a shove to their shoulders and stumbled forward.

“Nuh uh! Get in the middle.” Black Shadow said; poking Tarn’s shoulder again. Kaon moved forwards at the same time, Starscream poking his shoulder.

:: Why do I feel like a freak show or a sideshow attraction? :: Kaon asked over com.

:: Probably because everyone is staring at you. :: Tarn answered; being shifted towards the middle of the room; beside his team mates. Once all of them were stood in the middle, they heard a female voice cry ‘I’m hot for justice!’ and her friend laughing.

“Trust me darling, so am I. Primus they’re gorgeous!” Deadlock remarked with a smirk.

“I see the five of you have made your way here. Good of you to join us.” Starscream said offhandedly.

“What did you do?” Tarn’s shout made everyone start laughing. They all looked rather confused.

“And that is the best part; they don’t even know!” Black Shadow smugly pointed out.

“Know what?” Helex asked; tilting his head like a confused new recruit.

“ **?egnarts gnitca lla uoy era yhW** ” Vos asked. Everyone continued laughing at them and didn’t give them an answer.

“Mechs, I know it’s a good idea to follow your dreams…” Deadlock started to say; expecting someone else to pick up what he was saying.

“People often forget the other half of that saying.” Deathsaurus started to say; then smirked. He tapped a data-pad.

“Except the ones where you’re naked at work.” Each of the Justice Division felt cold air against their spikes and valves and glanced down. All of them saw a flash of their sparks and their spikes on display. The Decepticons in the room heard five squeals and saw the five of them cover their spikes up. Of course; all of the Decepticons started cheering, laughing and generally making fun of them.

“Finally taken notice of the show you’ve been giving all of us, boys?” Deadlock grinned.

“You… how dare you! I’ll make you regret this humiliation!” Tarn shouted.

“You’re all going on the list for this; I’ll make sure of that!” Kaon growled.

“What for? None of you are my superiors and there are no rules saying that I’m not allowed to humiliate my underlings.” Starscream answered sarcastically. Kaon would be glaring at him if he could.

“Turnabout is fair play isn’t it Tarn?” Overlord answered smugly. Tarn begrudgingly realised that Overlord was right. This was payback for the other prank; with interest.

“I’m sure there are plenty of pictures of you lot that we could stick up on the common room wall…” Deadlock smirked; knowing he’d taken one himself.

“You wouldn’t.” Helex and Tesarus both said at the same time.

“Oh, I don’t doubt he would.” Starscream remarked.

“We could probably get a recruitment surge in Decepticons just by using those pictures. Am I right?” Black Shadow’s comment was met with cheers and yeses.

“Yeah, we could. We’d end up with bots joining for these mechs streaking, on a regular basis. So of course we’d have to provide them with that.” Overlord teased; the Justice Division believing he was deadly serious. The pleads and the shouts of ‘Primus no, don’t’ proved that.

“But I think the pictures should probably stay in the private collections of everyone who took them.” Deathsaurus smirked at the sighs of relief that got.

“We’re not done with you yet. Don’t start thinking this is over.” Deathsaurus pointed out.

“I’ll give you the key card for the room we put your armour in.” Starscream started to say. The Justice Division looked rather hopeful; but that hope was quickly dashed by Deadlock finishing Starscream’s sentence.

“If you turn and face that wall, put your hands on it and endure the room’s occupants following the instructions on your backs.” None of the five of them liked the sound of that.

:: Pretty sure there’s a catch. That’s too easy. :: Tesarus shivered. The room was quite cold; probably because they had no armour on and their sparks were exposed.

:: The catch will be probably be every single mech in this room is going to spank us. :: Helex pondered what might be written on his back.

:: What if the words on our backs say ‘spike me’? :: A collective shudder followed Kaon’s prediction.

:: I get the feeling Helex is probably right; it’ll say ‘spank me’. :: Tarn decided.

:: Not sure I want to be given… about fifty smacks. :: Tesarus pointed out.

:: **?evah ew od eciohc tahW** :: Vos asked them.

:: None whatsoever. :: Tarn growled, before turning to face the wall. The other four copied their leader. Six pairs of hands came to rest on the wall, Tesarus’ machine arms deciding to do the same. This action got them more cheers and whistles.

“Please say that means anywhere…” The black flame patterned femme asked.

“If you want. I know what I’m doing though.” Overlord remarked with a smirk. He sauntered over to stand behind them.

“Is that how you make mechs stand when they’re going to be frisked?” Overlord asked innocently.

“If you wanted us to spread ‘em…” Tesarus trailed off; muttering whatever he was going to finish that with. Each of them stepped slightly further back and spread their legs a little.

“Don’t you look tempting?” Overlord teased.

“You wish this was for you…” Helex decided to tease. The others were a little confused by what their larger team mate was doing.

“Quit playing for the crowd and get on with it!” Kaon sounded unimpressed.

“Do you lot think he _wants_ to be spanked?” Kaon felt a bolt of terror go through him. That was… a little too close to the truth. He heard plenty of yeses and cheers.

“You’re first.” Overlord informed him before Kaon felt a smack across his rear that almost made his knees buckle. Overlord had used his full force in that blow and it was unnecessary! He heard a squeal from his right and a thunk as Vos’ knees hit the ground. Vos quickly scrambled back up; saying something rude in Primal Vernacular. Helex shouted in pain next; swiftly followed by Tesarus swearing. Tarn shouted shortly after that.

“I’m… not sure I can take this.” Tesarus whispered to Helex.

“Sixshot, Black Shadow, Lugnut, Killmaster, Bludgeon, Heretech… I’m sure I spotted like every strong mech in the army in here.” Helex shivered.

“What do you think it says above your rears, boys?” Starscream asked, gently rubbing his fingers over Kaon’s rear. It only served to remind the smaller mech how much it felt like it was on fire right now.

“’Spank me’ probably.” Tarn yelped; one of the mechs had taken what he said as a request.

“If you insist, honey!” Deadlock teased; hearing laughs at what he said.

“Not quite…” Black Shadow grabbed both of the larger mechs’ rears. Vos felt a hand lightly brush his spike and then worried.

“It says ‘touch me’.” Tarn was sure he felt Deathsaurus’ claws around his spike.

“Let me touch them!” The black femme chirped. She made her way along the line of them, giving each of their spikes a quick stroke. She smirked when each of them shivered at her ministrations. Her friend seemed to think it was hilarious. All of five of them felt several hands on them after she’d finished. Some of them were touching their chests; but most hands either squeezed or slapped their rears.

:: We’re gonna have fun sitting down when all this is… :: Tesarus squeaked; one of them had just pinched his rear.

:: You know, I think these bots are liking our reactions; not what they’re doing. :: Helex suggested.

:: What’s your suggestion then? :: Tarn shivered; quite a few of the bots in the room were stroking him.

:: Act like you’re enjoying it. :: The others seemed to like the sound of that; it might make everyone leave them alone!

:: Kaon won’t need to act; will you? :: Tesarus teased.

:: Shaddup. :: Kaon growled; but they could tell he wasn’t all that serious.

“I’ve been waiting for all of you to pay attention…” Tarn shivered and so did the bots touching him. He thought they might be some of Deathsaurus’ underlings.

“What you mean?” One of them asked. Tarn was certain he’d seen this one wearing a three horned lizard as an exo-suit. Tarn felt a hand slap against his rear and he shuddered.

“Harder…” He whimpered; like he didn’t want them to hear.

“What?” Tarn was sure the one asking this time, and the one who’d spanked him, was this little group’s leader.

“Harder!” Tarn shouted; loudly enough to be heard across the room. It went silent and he had a sneaking suspicion…

:: Don’t you think that’s a bit much? :: Kaon asked.

:: Isn’t that what we’re supposed to be doing? :: Tarn sounded flippant.

:: We’re not being serious; we’re being over-the-top. :: Helex informed him.

“You like getting hurt?” One of the other bots who wore a lizard exo-suit asked.

“Oh yes… do you know how much of a turn on it is?” Tarn figured they probably didn’t; they had very innocent sounding voices. Tarn felt one of them slap his rear; harder this time, and moaned. He idly noted the other four were doing similar things. The Decepticons handling them looked a little disturbed.

:: What was it Overlord said? :: Tarn asked the others. All four of them replied with the same thing.

:: Turnabout is fair play. :: Vos’ was in Primal Vernacular; but they all knew he’d said the same thing.

:: Funny how they’re enjoying pestering us less when we’re enjoying what they’re doing. :: They could tell Helex was smirking. Shortly after he’d said that over the coms, they noticed that everyone had stopped touching them.

“Why’d you lot stop?” Overlord couldn’t help asking.

“Because they aren’t getting humiliated by it.” Heretech informed him.

“They’re getting… _turned on_ by it.” Sixshot sounded like that disgusted him; and they had to try very hard not to laugh at that.

“You lot masochists as well as sadists?” Deathsaurus asked; genuinely curious.

“Oh yes…” Tarn answered, sounding rather breathless. It made a shiver go through the bots nearest to him.

“Why’d you stop? I was enjoying being spanked!” The others were glad they were facing the wall; so everyone else couldn’t see the smirks on their faces. Kaon had just admitted the truth.

“ **.ti _evol_ I ?gnitailimuh si siht kniht uoY**” Vos actually loved the larger hands stroking over his plating; but he wasn’t going to be specific.

“Wouldn’t mind you spanking me again, Overlord.” Helex wiggled his aft back and forward.

“Nuh uh! Me first!” Tesarus complained; not seriously. That had _hurt_.

“You lot are disgusting.” Overlord remarked; sticking his tongue out. The Justice Division were trying very hard not to laugh. If their torturers kept this line of questioning up… they were going to end up pranking everyone in this room. And wouldn’t that be a trick?

“So, you lot get off on pain. Guess that means we can’t let them do this to earn the key.” Starscream smirked; he had a much nastier idea in mind. _Tit for tat is also a nice expression._ Starscream thought.

“Turn back around with your hands up.” Deadlock informed them. The Justice Division did as asked; apparently no longer bothered by the show they were giving everyone else. Black Shadow made his way over; drawing out some bright purple bands of metal. Tarn was sure he’d seen them before; but couldn’t quite place where. He knew where as soon as they snapped over his wrists and he couldn’t move his arms.

“Want us to pose for you?” Helex asked; making the other four laugh.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking.” Deathsaurus smirked; Starscream had told him what was being planned.

“Starscream is bringing your new torture. And I don’t think you _masochists_ are going to like this one.” Overlord spat out ‘masochists’ like it was a dirty word. Starscream reappeared with a large bucket filled with something. Four more seekers followed him; Skywarp immediately recognisable but the other three weren’t.

“You’re gonna prank the D.J.D.? Are you nuts, Starscream?” Skywarp asked.

“Already did; or haven’t you actually looked at them?” Starscream indicated them with his thumb. Skywarp’s jaw dropped.

“Do you want to be put on their list?”

“A superior officer tormenting those beneath them is not treasonous behaviour.” Starscream informed him with a smirk.

“Any volunteers want to tip this over them?” Deadlock asked. Hands quickly shot up. Skywarp was told he could keep the bucket he’d carried. Sixshot, Leozack, Goryu and Bludgeon got handed the other buckets. Each of them were now stood beside one of the Justice Division; holding the bucket dangerously close to their heads. Reflector had also made his way over and transformed to camera mode; which was rather ominous.

“Do us a favour boys.” Deathsaurus smirked; he knew exactly what was coming next; and turnabout really was fair play.

“What favour would that be?” Tarn asked and saw the recording light flick on, on top of Reflector.

“Scream nice and loud for us.” Black Shadow told them; prompting the bucket holders to tip the contents on to them. And the five of them couldn’t help but scream. Whatever was in the buckets was icy cold. They knew they saw several flashes from the five mechs they decided to torment; making sure they got photographic evidence of them screaming. All five of them shivered violently when the liquid stopped flowing over them. Starscream made his way forward and removed the mag-clamps; before handing Tarn the key. He made his way back over to the others before addressing them. The other Decepticons were laughing at them; but Starscream’s remark only made them laugh harder.

“Go on femmes; get going.” All five of them didn’t need telling twice and sprinted for the door. They could hear the laughter from the common room all the way along the corridor.

XxX

It didn’t surprise any of the Justice Division at all that they got requests for sexual endeavours from some of the mechs or femmes on base that thought they were hot. And some that hadn’t been there; because of course word of the D.J.D. walking the base corridors naked-as-the-solar-cycle-they-were-sparked had found its way everywhere. Rumour had it _Megatron_ had a copy of the picture; and that pleased all five of them. They were much less pleased by the pictures they found on the wall about a cyber-week later in the common room. This time; they were the ones with their pictures, about the size of Starscream’s torso, on the wall; screaming their heads off. Turnabout really was fair play.

**Author's Note:**

> What Vos says, in order: ‘Well why would he think it was a Decepticon?’  
> ‘You can’t talk your way out of this one with your silver tongue!’  
> ‘Can I give him my face? Pretty please?’  
> ‘Make them spill their guts!’  
> ‘Tell us your secrets!’  
> ‘Do you honestly think he’s stupid enough to kill five of his best warriors?!’  
> ‘Bye darlings. Have fun!’  
> ‘Why are you all acting strange?’  
> ‘What choice do we have?’  
> ‘You think this is humiliating? I love it.’ I would really like your opinions on how that was to try and read. Isn’t it funny how much like a foreign language English-written-backwards looks?  
> Tarn can manipulate machinery with his voice; which we know includes Cybertronians. I decided that meant he could make them feel afraid just by speaking in the right tone. M.D.R.B. = Mobile Decepticon Repair Berth; which is just like an M.A.R.B. only in purple, probably. The black flame patterned femme is Flamewar; with her purple friend being Fracture (from RiD 2015). Deathsaurus' underlings touching Tarn are the Dino Force (Kakuryu was first, then Goryu. You can pick who the third one was). Anyway, that’s enough of my bluster. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
